Kiss the Rain
by Nobodyaskedpatrice
Summary: He was going to play the song for her. Her favorite song. She wasn't there to hear it, and never would be. That was the main reason why he played it for her. Rated T for implied death


**A/N: Yeeey, I'm back! Kinda. I have not updated my multi-chap yet, but I just _had _to write this. My friend were practicing for the exam we were having, so I stole her Ipod and listened to Robert Pattinson playing _Kiss the Rain _on piano. So therefor... TADAAAA!**

**And make sure that you listen to the song when you read this, or else it is not that good. What I mean is that it is better when you listen to the song. Just type _Robert Pattinson - Kiss the Rain _on youtube and you'll find it. **

**And Regular is in present, _Italic _is in the past (flashback)  
**

**Enjoy, and remember to tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

He nervously sat by the piano. His fingers flew over the keys, but no sound was heard. He hadn't started yet. He was going to play the song for her. Her favorite song. She wasn't there to hear it, and never would be. That was the main reason why he played it for her.

When his finger pressed down the first key, it wasn't his fault that he was reminded of her. Her fingers were smaller and skinnier, but much more professional. The first notes from _Kiss the Rain _were heard, but he didn't smile. He had to concentrate.

_Not too long ago, another pair of hands had played the same song, in front of the same piano. The song was played perfectly, and her fingers rushed over the keys, as if they couldn't do anything else. He watched impressed. _

_She turned to him. He knew it was his turn now. _

"_And now you play it."_

_He found the first key and started to play. She had shown him the song, and thought him how to play it. He never managed to play the entire song. No matter how many times he played it, he always got it wrong when he was half-way through. _

_As he got closer and closer to the point where he always got it wrong, he started to get more nervous. He looked over to her, she was smiling at him. He started to believe at himself, and as he thought he was going to make it_ _he hit the wrong note. _

_She gave him a smile full of sympathy. She knew it hurt him not to be able to do the same thing as her. He was older, and was told to have more experience. _

"_Don't be sad, you'll make it next time!" she said full of enthusiasm. Suddenly he was angry at her. He got up from the chair. _

"_No. It's a stupid song, I don't want to play it." He walked off and tried to ignore the hurt feeling she got in her face. He felt guilty; this was her favorite song. But he was too proud to go back and try again, no matter how much he wanted to make her happy. _

He got closer and closer to the point where he always fell off. He had to make it this time. For her. His fingers flew over the keys, and not once did they hit the wrong one. He was going to make it this time, he was sure of it.

_He remembered the sound of a phone calling. It was his mother who answered. They were all waiting for her to come home, she had been out for quite a while now. His father looked at his watch every now and then, just to find out that it only had been one minute since the last time he looked. _

_His mother walked out to the kitchen, still on the phone. Her face was still as stone. Not once could you read any emotion in her face while the conversation was going on. After a while they had heard a small whimper, and his mother came out, her face wet of tears. They asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't answer. Only after six minutes she said one sentence;_

"_She won't come home."_

His fingers were more enthusiastic now, he was almost done with the song. He could feel it, this time he was going to make it. He just knew it. But in the eager to make the song correctly, he pressed the wrong key, and the whole song was ruined.

He stopped to play, and looked disbelieving at the instrument. _No. _He was almost done! He covered his face with his hands. He couldn't do it, even if it was for her.

"Son?" he heard his mother say. She came over to him. "It's time to go to bed." He looked up to her. Her face was tired and sad from the loss she had newly experienced. He just shook his head.

"I have to make it perfect. For her." His mother stirred at him. She knew how he felt, she felt it the same way. She knew she couldn't stop him from doing this. So she walked away, leaving him alone. But he just went back to the piano, playing the song over and over until he got it right.

Because some people are worth the effort.

**

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Good/bad? TELL ME! Review the story?**

**And I have a question for you; Who do you think he is playing the song to? If you read the text closely I'm sure you'll find out. Or maybe it's really easy, I don't know. But anyway, tell me your guesses in a review, OK? I'll give a shoutout to the first person what gets it right the next time I publish a story/chapter.  
**


End file.
